His Personality
by hanafuda
Summary: There are situations in which it may change drastically, even if only for a few seconds. (A/N: What genre do I put this in? Why does this even exist? AAAAAHHH - … Anyways… if you've ever played a Fire Emblem game, Marth's reaction may be just that easier to relate to.)


"Lord Marth!"

"Maria?"

"Will you let me join you this time?"

"Maria…" Minerva let out a long breath from her nose.

"I told you, sister… I want to help."

"I have no objections." Marth smiled.

"You could leave me out," Lena assured him. "It would be nice to have a rest with Matthis, anyways."

Matthis promptly blushed. "… That would be nice."

"Why don't you ever put me in anymore, Lord Marth? Am I really so old?"

"No, Jagen…"

"I could ask the same," Hardin added.

"… anyways… Minerva, you want to fight here, right?"

"I am under your command. That is your choice."

"… then you keep Maria behind you, all right?"

"Perfect."

* * *

"How am I doing, Lord Marth?"

"Wonderful, Vyland, don't let your guard down!"

"There are plenty of Pegasi out here. Should I head up front?"

"Hmm, Gordin… we'll keep you behind Navarre and Draug, I think."

"Great. He's the one with the armor, he should be the shield."

"Okay, maybe just Draug. Navarre, what do you want to do?"

"Head up front and take down those Pegasi."

"Very well, you can do that. … Now we wait."

The Pegasi from Grust flew over the mountains while, nearby, a few bandits (aren't they all the same?) slowly approached.

"Now, Gordin!"

And with one arrow a Pegasus spiraled down to Earth.

"Lovely stuff!"

"… wow…"

"Hmm?" Minerva turned to look at her sister.

"It's amazing, how Marth keeps such a cool head in battle… I admire the way he leads his troops!"

"You're right… he's already had plenty of experience, I can see."

"Gah!" Abel took down a Pegasus and leaned over. "I'm hurt."

"Maria, wa-"

Maria ran over to him and used her staff to heal him a little.

"Oh, th-than-"

Minerva flew over to shield her sister. "I told you to wait! We need to keep you at the back for a reason."

"I'll be fine."

Marth stood next to her just to make sure.

"Now we wait."

One of the pegasus knights surveyed the area and pointed to Maria. "Look! A cleric!"

"What did our General teach us back in training camp?" her comrade wondered.

"Attack the clerics first?"

"Suppose so."

"Suppose so?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Isn't that the enemy leader, though?" She pointed then to Marth. "Shouldn't we prioritize attacking him?"

"Sorry, can't hear you!" Her friend flew towards Maria and threw a javelin at her.

"Ahh!" She managed to duck successfully.

"You're too confident with that javelin! Let me show you what a simple STEEL LANCE CAN DO!" The other knight flew and landed a hit on Maria.

"Maria!"

"I-itai…"

"What does 'itai' mean?"

"I-it hurts…"

"Actually, I thought the same word, just now," Abel added with a shrug.

"Don't worry, Maria! I'll kill him!" Minerva brandished her own javelin.

 _"STAND BACK!_ I'VE GOT THIS." Marth spun his sword around and ran at the Pegasus knight with the silver lance. "I MUST END YOU, YOU ABOMINATION!"

"Uh…"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"AAAAAHHHH"

Marth sliced the knight, who fell off her Pegasus and didn't get up.

"Oh, no…" The other knight felt her heart sink. "I told her she should have used the javelin more often…"

"Hello!" Gordin launched an arrow at her, and she fell soon afterwards. "Goodbye."

Maria took a look at Marth and saw fire burning in his eyes, if only for one second. "…"

He turned to her and smiled a little. "You're okay, right?"

"J-just fine… L-Lord Marth. Th-thank you…"

 _I see not much has changed._ Merric snickered.

"Anyways… anyone see a fort around here?"

* * *

 **I'm playing Mystery of the Emblem right now and I'm only on Chapter 4 XD - 4/26/17 I hope someone understands this**

 **4/27/2017 - Tomorrow I'm going to play Chapter 8 so we can SAVE MARIA! MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA The... sweetest? Greatest? Something like that...**

 **SOUND I EVER HEARD**

 ***insert "This is why we have Communism joke" from my YouTube channel here*  
**

 **4/28/17 - I played it and SUCCEEDED! Unless you count losing two good men as failure**

 **Watch it here! And while you're at it, check out my other videos:** **/watch?v=lbzGMLqib-w &feature=**

 **(Just add the YouTube URL to it)**

 **5/9/17 - Only just got around to giving you the link! ... I just realized I used Matthis anyways**

 **watch?v=iITTHIX3EwQ**

 **Also I made a change here or there since I actually played the chapter :P**


End file.
